The Scarlet Cherry Blossoms Scattered Quietly
by Kirichankokoro
Summary: Miku is crazy for Kaito, but she knows all to well that she can't have him, yet. In this twisted love story, who will pay the price for getting in her way? And will he accept her once he knows the truth of it all? Based of Rotten Girl Vocaloid's Song
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! =)  
>Ok, I have been thinking about thsi story for a while. I made a small first chapter, I know I'm sorry! XD I usually make it longer but, this one also has the Prolouge so, whoo! XD Enjoy!<br>Please Read and Review! Thank you! ^_^v**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue ~ Halloween Party<span>**

_I still remember the first time that we met each other, on that fated night. Just earlier that day you had saved my life. I knew it, from the first moment you had looked into my eyes. That we were meant to be together. It was a sign, that's why you found me on that roof, and why I didn't kill myself. That night, I had been invited to a Halloween party at the school. Of course I was though, all students are welcomed to come and dress up. I only came though because of you. At first, you were alone, I was alone, and that party seemed so dull. You said hello to me when I passed up, but that was the only time you talked to me that night. Still I'm not mad, we talked more after that night, but that night I wanted to be with you and you alone.  
><em>_You were dressed in a suit without the jacket and a black rose in the pocket, a red cape with a white mask that detailed your eyes, and a set of realistic fangs that stunned me everytime you smiled. Believe it or not, the thought of you simply throwing me against the wall and biting me, crossed my mind several times within the five hours we were there in the gym. I loved the bloody decorations, they were nice. When the time came to it, when I felt I could as you, I wanted to dance. But when that happened, she came along like a stray puppy looking for scraps. So desperate._

_You eyes gazed at her, and you smile twisted up just the way it always does when you see something you like. You smiled a lot. You knew exactly what you wanted and how to get it, but that made me feel so, betrayed. Then again, I know what I want, and I knew even more well than you how to get it. From this moment on, I'll follow your every step in this game we play. I'll be sure to find any secret you hold dear, I'll use it if I have to. I'll break you, love you, hold you close. That moment alone will make it all worth while, but I have to be smart about this. I have to make my moves slowly as I proceed. But in the end, you will be mine.  
><em>_So... These thoughts of mine, which some may find twisted and cruel, I'll keep to myself. And no matter the cost of this game, even my life, I'll pay it. I'm positive that this feeling in my chest, this thrill I feel deep within my heart for you, is true love at first will be mine and mine alone. I swear it. Well then, let the game begin._

* * *

><p><em><em>

**Chapter One ~ 1 Year Later**

_It's been exactly one year since that night, and the school is having another Halloween party thanks to the head of activities comity, Luka Magurine. I thank her somewhat, because this night is so special to me. Very special._

Since last week, not a single student in between classes had stopped talking about the upcoming Halloween dance. Posters had been put up all over the school to let it be known to everyone who cared. The theme was horrific wonderland, which was somewhat based off 'Alice in Wonderland', but only slightly. Any costume would be fine. The gym had been blocked off and a team of students had already volunteered to help set up decorations, Miku Hatsune included among them.

Miku sighed as she tugged at her long teal hair, making sure that it was tied tight enough and not coming lose from the ribbons she wore. She stood on the stage in her school uniform, a mixture of green and blue with the Sakuno High patch on the chest, before a large wooden background she had helped build yesterday evening. That she was unhappy to find out, had only recently been painted black and needed to be finished. In one had she held a large yet light weighted bat with sparkling red eyes, and in the other she held the nail gun that she was about to use to fix it against the background board. Len and Rin Kagamine came from behind the stage carrying the large moon they had been working on. A creamy yellow with very well detailed craters.

Looking at it made Miku wonder if maybe they should add a witch flying over it, or stars in the background. "Do you need any help with that?" Miku asked quickly.  
>"It's okay we have it." They said in union.<p>

She hadn't know Len and Rin to long, but she considered then to be good friends. They were kind, silly, and adorable. She had met them because of Kaito, who said that he knew she would like. He was right, but she had to admit, she also thought they were a little odd. They loved each other very much, maybe even to much for normal siblings to. But that wasn't really her problem to handle, so ignoring the thought Miku smiled sweetly.

"OK! If you need any help let me know. Speak of the devil..." She whispered the last part, as she saw Kaito walk through the gym doors casually with Meiko, Gakupo, and Nero. She didn't completely know Nero yet, he and his sister Neru were new to their school. They somewhat reminded her of Len and Rin, but not as lovely dovey. Meiko was practical the princess of the school, the most popular, as it goes in the movies. Because her father was quite rich, she wasn't the best person on Miku's list of friends. Then she knew Gakupo quite well, because he and Kaito were very good friends. She easily classified him as a womanizer, but handsome enough to get away with it.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Miku shouted dropping the bat carelessly to wave at him.

As his attention floated away from Meiko, he turned to her and waved with a wide grin. Meiko not seeming to happy that he had ignored her for Miku, she shot a small glare her way. Seeing this Miku simply smiled as she dropped the nail gun next, the jolt triggering it to go off. A large nail fired straight into Meiko's direction, but luckily didn't graze her cheek as it passed hitting the wall behind her.

_You shouldn't mess with me when I have a weapon in my hand, _Miku thought with a small smirk, as she quickly played it off with a shocked scream. She even ran off the stage frantically like someone would have who actually didn't mean to do it. Of course she had, but Meiko didn't know that.

"Are you OK Meiko? I'm such a klutz, please forgive me! I could of hurt you!"

Not completely noticing what she had been talking about, the three guys beside them turned to the back wall, seeing the nail.  
>"Ouch." Gakupo whispered.<br>"No kidding, good thing it missed." Nero commented.

With slightly wide eyes Meiko stared at her as if she didn't believe what she was saying. She hadn't really liked Miku that much, she was weird and to happy to be normal. Not to mention she always clung to Kaito like a love sick puppy when he was around her. Slowly her expression softened, when she saw Kaito comforting her.  
>"I-It's fine. Accidents happen right?"<p>

_Yes but apparently they don't pay off the way you expect them to. What a shame._

Miku giggled at her own thoughts then nodded, "Right, how about I buy us some coffee after school? My treat, it'll be fun! You can come to Kaito, if you wanna?"

"Sound's like fun." He agreed.

It was no secret to Miku that Kaito and Meiko were dating, they had been since about three months ago. Both them already into the 'I love you' stage, and seeming to fit together like a couple of puzzle pieces. Still Miku knew they were not perfect for each other. She had been friends with Kaito since last Halloween, that day they had met. She had been on the roof, regretting a decision she had made about her own love life at the time, and seeing no other way out of her mistake of leaving him, then to take her own life. So, she had hung her foot of the edge of the school roof and and had been prepared to jump. But as fate would have it, as she thought anyways, Kaito had oddly just so happen to be coming up to the roof. He had pulled her back into his arms, before he turned into a temporary parents and had started scolding her on the spot.

Miku knew it had been meant to be since that moment, she felt it within her heart. Some had said, like her recently dead parents, that she had been imagining the feeling. That she had been off her medication to long, and she needed help. That showed how little they knew. Miku knew she was sick in her mind, but she could handle it herself, she didn't need pills to make her think a curtain way that she didn't want to. She was perfectly sane, in her own opinion.  
>"Great! Then why don't you all help me finish up with this background stand and will get going."<p>

Kaito glanced at Gakupo and Nero, "Even them?" He questioned from her statement.  
>"Why not, they won't be in the way at all."<p>

_Right now... Only Meiko is in my way, but eventually that will change. No problem._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two! ^_^v  
>Sorry it took so long guys, I have been very busy with school and things, but I found time to write, ya! I hope to have more chapter out soon. And yes so you know, everything in Italic is Miku's personal thouhgs lol! XD<br>Please read and comment, thank you! =)**

* * *

><p>Miku, Kaito, Meiko, and Nero sat at a large table within the small café, Café Kuroneko or Blackcat Café, with sweets in hand. Miku and Kaito both ordered a chocolate chipped mokachino, which Meiko ended up ordering as well. Miku didn't really think she cared for the bitter-sweet taste as much as them though. She simply did it only to copy Kaito. Nero had ditched them when Neru came and dragged him away for some reason, and Gakupo went along after Nero begged him to. Miku forgot why though, she focused on Meiko and Kaito at the moment. "Say Kaito, did you write down the assignment from math class? I'm so stupid, I forgot to." Meiko said with a small smile.<p>

Well we know you're stupid. Miku couldn't help but think as she watched the scene play out. Kaito had replied with a nod, as he pulled a notebook from his backpack to show her and copy the lesson, even though she was sure Meiko really did know it. She clutched his arm and giggled at a joke he made as she leaned close to him to read his writing. The whole scene honestly made her a little sick to her stomach. Pushing her coffee away, Miku stared out the window at the passing people with a board expression. She knew what to do though to break them up from talking, and so she left out a loud sigh that instantly got Kaito's attention.  
>He paused half way through his sentence, "Miku, is something wrong?"<br>_Bingo!_

"Oh nothing just a stomach ache. I guess the coffee is to sweet for me is all, I'll be fine."  
>Almost instantly ignoring her, Meiko tugged at Kaito's arm, "You were saying?"<br>"I um... one sec." He said to her before turning back to Miku. The look in her eyes of irritation was priceless. "If you don't feel to good why don't I walk you home?"  
>This is exactly what Miku had wanted him to ask her, she knew he would. Kaito was to kind not to, and they had been friends before he even met Meiko, so why wouldn't he offer like a gentleman. It was perfect, now he would be all alone with her, which was something she had wanted for a while. Although she knew she could make any sort of move on his, and risk ruining their friendship built over the year, she could still cuddle close to him on the couch and watch TV.<p>

"But what about the homework?" Meiko protested. This tempted Miku to give her a dirty look, but of course she only did from the inside as she waited for Kaito to answer her.

"Well, I could come over later tonight if you want me to?" He offered, which of course she accepted right away. Slightly grinding her teeth, Miku stood straight from her chair and tossed the coffee in the nearest trash can, then grabbed her backpack as she glanced between the two. Putting on her cutest fake smile as possible.

"Nee, shall we go then? I wanna get home and rest, there's so much to still work on for the dance before the week is up."

Kaito nodded with a grin. He and Meiko kept their cups, as they gathered their things and parted ways. Meiko walking home alone, and Kaito with her, which made her mood lighten once again.

* * *

><p>On their walk home, Miku had requested that they stop by the small store close to her house to get a few things she needed at home. And of course Kaito agreed and accompanied her, as she wished. He really was a sweet guy. The two slowly walked down the freezer section, where Miku scanned the bottled drinks for vegetable juice. It was normally what she drank, not really caring for soda, unless it was lime or grape flavored. The small green basket in her hands held various items, like noodles, meats, premade sushi, and a few sweet products. Kaito had picked out a medium sized tub of ice cream to take with him, once of his favorite snacks apparently. Which Miku didn't mind, she loved ice cream too, for him.<p>

As her eyes scanned the juice she paused, "So, how are things between you and Meiko going?" Miku asked before returning to picking out a leek and carrot flavored juice.

"Well they are good I guess, sometimes we fight but it's normally my fault."

_Oh Kaito, you're to kind hearted to be with that cruel witch._

"I see, nice to hear. Meiko seemed to be in a bad mood today, something bothering her?"

_Other than me._ Miku thought with a giggle.

At first her thought about a little before he answered her, possible debating weather or not to tell her what the problem was, or simply because he didn't know. As she guessed. "Can't say, but she is a little on edge for some reason. Maybe it's because she forgot her homework and all, plus she has been having a hard time finding a dress for the dance, or so she tells me. I don't really know how to help her with that though, I'm not very fashionable." He joked with a small laugh that Miku quickly followed.

This small fact gave her an idea, one that would help up her score quite a bit and possible solve her Meiko problems.  
>"I know, why don't I take her shopping? If we go together we could bond some more as friends, it would be nice, plus I'm a girl and I know style." Miku winked.<p>

"Well..." Kaito paused thinking a moment, he seemed to do that a lot in her opinion, but it was cute. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, but are you feeling well enough to go shopping?"

She blinked, "Oh you mean my stomach? No it's fine, like I said some sugary things just upset it for a while, I'm fine now. Leave Meiko to me, everything will work out perfectly!"  
><em>For me, that is.<em>

* * *

><p>As Meiko walked into her room, she threw her purse and backpack down on her bed. The one thing she couldn't stop thinking about on her way home was how annoying Miku recently. She kept coming between her time with Kaito. Not that she was trying to be a hog, but she did really like him a lot, maybe even love him. They just seemed to click together, so others had said including her own mother.<p>

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't be to hard on Miku. I mean their just friends and she knew him before me, but Kaito promised there was no relationship like that between them. I guess I should give her a chance." She said laying across her bed with a small yawn.

Within a few minutes after, her cellphone suddenly rang with a text alert, playing a rock melody. With a sign, Meiko rolled over to her purse and pulled out her phone. She figured it might be Kaito texting her a lovey dovey note like he sometimes did, or to say sorry for leaving her earlier. Shock filled Meiko's eyes as she was surprised to see it was a text from Miku Hatsune. Followed by a small winking face, it was an invite to go shopping for dance dresses. Meiko pondered over this a moment before replying. She did need a dress still and shopping with Miku wouldn't be the worst thing ever, it would give her a chance to learn more about the teal haired girl. So, with a reluctant sign she replied, 'Sure thing, give me a hour to get ready and I'll meet you at the mall.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I got this done faster than I thought, I'm in a typing mood lol! XD As always please read and comment! ^.^v  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The rays of the sun had fallen to night and the lights of the city took over, illuminating the darkness of Tokyo. Meiko stood at the entrance of the large shopping complex known as south square mall, dressed in her favorite red skirt and top, with her purse on her shoulder. She peered at the passing cars in the parking lot, wondering if any of them were Miku. She didn't know if she had a car or could even drive, maybe she was walking. Meiko had drove.<p>

As she scratched at her head, she glanced over to see the her coming in the automatic doors. Her closes were more simply. Dirty jeans and a long sleeve top with sneakers, with a messenger bag thrown over her shoulder something Meiko might have possible been tempted to call poor peoples clothes compared to hers. Though she had made herself promise to be kind to Miku, so she wouldn't speak of it. "You're late you know?"

_Bitchy comment much? That's only because I had to pick up something for you._

Miku sighed, "I know. My hair didn't dry in time, and I could find my wallet at first, plus the walk over he took a while."

So she had walked, well that explained a lot. Ignoring that fact Meiko shrugged, "It's fine. So do you wanna get started shopping? KawaiiGirl has the best clothes in my opinion."

Miku had heard of that place before, Rin had said something about it actually. Though she had never been there, in fact she had only been in the mall a couple of times. She didn't shop a lot, she liked buying her things offline from other parts of Japan or the world. It was more interesting in her opinion and the styles were so different. As she glanced over Meiko's body, she could imagine her in a orange dress that sparkled in the light at the dance, with some kind of a pumpkin charm in her hair or around her neck possible. Then she could see her dancing with Kaito while she stood by the wall. Of course he would give her a dance or two, but it wouldn't be the same. "Sure let's go shopping there, I've never been to that store."

Instantly Meiko gave her a look that said, 'Are you serious?' Then slowly her expression returned to normal when she realized that she had. "It's cool, there's a first time for everything, right?" She laughed as she took Miku's hand and pulled her along, playing a perfect act of kindness like normal friends would have done in public. Miku went along with it of course, she had to for now.

When they went shopping, Miku suggested a black dress and an orange dress, Meiko picked the orange as she had thought she would, with a red ribbon around the waist of it. After shopping, Miku only buying a hair clip at the accessories counter, they got smoothies and talked for a little while, then Meiko offered to drive her home. She took her offer of course and showed her where she lived, inviting her in for a snake or drink if she wishes. Meiko must have been having a nice time, because she accepted the offer, but stated only for a little while since she had to be home soon. Unfortunately, that was the last night anyone would see Meiko for a while.

* * *

><p>When the bell for the last class rang, everyone who was helping with the dance fled from their classes and headed to the gym. Miku waited behind a little while longer for the twins, who were double checking to make sure they had everything they needed before they left the classroom. As soon as they were done, the two held hands and followed after Miku to the gym. She hadn't see Kaito all day, even though they didn't have classes together she normally saw him a little when he came to her class at lunch. She wondered how he was doing.<p>

When Miku opened the doors to the gymnasium, she found a few more people that hadn't been their yesterday, helping with the decorations and the stage set background. Then she spotted Kaito over by the bleachers with Gakupo and Nero, he didn't look to good for some reason.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Miku called out to him as she skipped his way.

Kaito gave her a small smile and said, "Hey Miku." His tone was grim and his eyes were red like he had been crying before hand.

"What's wrong?"

_Let me guess..._

"Meiko never came home last night, her parents reported her missing this morning." Gakupo answered for him.

Miku blinked, "Oh... I'm so sorry."

He gave her another small grin that showed he would be alright for now. It was no surprise to her that he was sad, but the good thing was that she could help him get over it in time. Then he would finally be hers.

"I'm sorry to Kaito." Rin said, as she suddenly dropped into his lap and gave him a hug. Rin and Len were two years younger then their group and in one grade lower than they were, so of course they were more childish but still good friends. Though things were about to change. The second Miku saw Rin hugging Kaito, her eyes widened like a fish. A sudden wave of heat and anger came over her, as she backed away a few steps. She was about to have what she called, an episode. Kaito caught sight of her and stepped up toward her, "Miku are you OK? You look like you saw a ghost?"

"I-I..." Miku stuttered quickly, as she tried to find the words that fit in place, "I... I... Think I'm going to be sick!" She shouted, dropping her backpack as she bolted for the gym doors, causing a small scene. Kaito started to go after her, but Rin stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll check on her." She said jumping up to follow Miku.

"Man, I wonder what's wrong with her." Nero commented, as he looked to Kaito.

He sighed, "Her stomach was bothering her yesterday too. She might be sick, but I hope she is OK. Rin will bring her back in a bit I'm sure."

Len nodded as he watched his sister vanish behind the gymnasium doors. He glanced down at the floor to Miku's back, then slowly picked it up and started walking. He was sure Miku was fine but normally he never left his sister alone, so bringing her bag gave him a reason to follow after Rin.

* * *

><p>When Miku reached the first stall in the girls restroom, she slammed the door shut and locked it. Her face covered in sweat, her chest filled with pain, and her breathing uneven as she began to hyperventilate. Head nails scratched her head as she grasped her hair, slowly sliding down against the door to the floor and sitting. Staring blankly at the wall before her. The dim gray and tan tiles never did look good to her, but that didn't matter at all right now. As soon as she had seen Rin hug him, she lost it.<p>

"T-This can't be happening... Rin can't like Kaito as well, he's mine! I thought she wasn't a threat, but now... She must be removed..." Miku whispered to herself, as she continued to stare at the wall. As her mind started to slowly wonder to the possible thought of Kaito and Rin as a couple, her eyes followed the strange tiles pattern along the wall and rested on the large vent cover bolted above. Just as she spotted it, she heard the door to the bathroom open, and Rin's sweet small voice calling her name out in panic, asking if she was alright.

_No... It's not me you need to worry about, it's you..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So I re-posted this chapter to fix a few spelling errors I found lol. A new one will but up soon, promise! Thanks again for the reviews! ^.^**

* * *

><p>All she had to do was pull it together, just for now. Her mind was already thinking things through perfectly on how to handle this situation. No surprise to Miku, she knew just how twistedly talented her thoughts were sometimes. There was a janitors closet right across from the girls bathroom, which would have a wrench in it. It was hard for Miku to keep her hands from trembling, as she stood up from the bathroom floor. Rin was still waiting on the other side by the sinks, she had been talking for a while but Miku hadn't really heard anything till just now. When she was able to focus again.<br>"Miku I know everyone's upset about Meiko but... Please will you let me in? We can talk, I'm here for you as a friend."

_Friend my ass..._

Miku couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah... Come in." She said as she opened the lock, a small smile crossed Rin's face. She felt that she was making progress with her, she was wrong. Rin and Miku had been friends for about six months, although not super close they still talked a good bit. So not thinking the worst of her, Rin walked into the stall and closed the door.  
>"Don't worry Miku things will get better." Rin said as she gave a cute innocent smile after turning to face her.<br>"No they won't... You could have lived through this..."  
>With somewhat of a startled look, Rin backed into the bathroom door, "What are you talking about lived through? Miku are you feeling ok, because I can walk you to the nurses office. I want you to be alright."<br>"Liar!" The word came out faster than Miku had expected it to, as her hands left her side and tightly embraced Rin's slender neck. Shaking from the force of her grip, her eyes widened like a fish with constricting veins. Rin was grabbing at Miku's arms, trying to pull her off, but it seemed she was in a state of rage that couldn't be broken easily. "I thought I could trust you, that it might be possible to have some sort of friend, but you are a liar. I feel nothing for you anymore Kagamine. Kaito is mine!"

"M-Mik-ku!" Rin managed to say through gasps, as she felt what little life was left of her fade away while her lungs burned like fire for air. Her body hung limp in Miku's hands, who was still staring straight into Rin's eyes. Their color seemed to change slightly as her anger grew less fierce. Releasing her grip, Rin's body fell in a crumble to the floor, just as a small tap came on the bathroom door from the hall. It was Len calling to the both of them with a worried comment.  
>Miku relaxed her arms as she peered from the crack by the door, making sure Len hadn't entered the restroom. With a annoyed roll of her eyes, she quickly gragged Rin over to the back of the stall, then proped her body half against the wall before leaving. It was strange, she had just killed someone, yet she didn't show that emotion at all. She gave no hint of wickedness what so ever, or guilt that Rin had been so sweet and kind, but had not even had time to realize what was going on before she died.<p>

_One thing I hate about twins now...there are two of them to take care of._

Len felt like there was something wrong now in his chest, he felt a pain like when he was frightened or sick, which didn't happen to him very often. With a nervous feeling he knocked on the door again, hoping that everything was alright with his sister. He knew that she and Miku were sort of close, at least it seemed that way to him. He hadn't spent much time with her honestly, mostly Kaito and Gakupo were who he hung out with. Even though his siter had begged him not to think badly of Miku since they had known her, he still didn't completely trust the teal haired girl who never showed more than one emotion. His attention shifted to the door as it opened slowly.

"Rin?" He blurted out without meaning to, as Miku appeared.

She gave a quick smile, "Len! Did I hit you with the door? Sorry, Rin's still in the bathroom. I think you can guess what she is doing."

"Um, yeah." Len said not completely convinced he should believe her. The weight of the backpack in his left hand suddenly dawned on him, as he lifted it to Miku who noticed right away it was hers. Though she hadn't counted on Len bringing it to her. She took it quickly but failed to grasp it as the the half opened pack fell to the floor, spilling a good bit of the contents within. Len's mood lightened as he knelt down to help pick things up.  
>"It's happened to me before." He commented as he gathered a few things, Miku didn't object to this, for she knew exactly what he was about to stumble upon. She wasn't sure if she had dropped the backpack because she was slightly frustrated and tense, or if it was simple because she wanted to. She wanted him to find the item that she had stole and put the puzzle together. This would give her a reason to take care of him.<p>

Len didn't pause from what he was doing, though he did wonder why Miku wasn't helping him, until his sights fell of something shimmering against the floor. It was a necklace of a crystal rose, the color of red and white. He knew it all to well, for it was the exact same necklace Kaito had bought Meiko after a month of dating. Len had been with him when he spotted it and thought of buying it for her. If it was the same necklace, then why did Miku have it with her?

"Where did you get this?" Len demanded.

_That's all I needed to hear to add you to my list._

"Oh did I forget to mention," Miku paused as she snatched a hand full of Len's starry blonde hair in her grasp, "I killed Meiko."

With a swift silent move, she bashed Len's head into the wall beside them, and let him fall unconscious to the floor. Quickly peering down the hall to make sure there were no more witnesses to deal with. Relived that there was not, she scanned over Len's body. He wasn't dead, not by far but the small bump on the head had been enough to leave him unconscious for now. _That was easier than I thought it would be, he didn't even run._

Miku smirked as she gathered her things and made a dash for the janitors closet across the hall, after dragging Len's body into the bathroom. Within the small closet space she found exactly what she sought. A wrench, plastic bags, and duck tape. Her twisted mind had already came up with a way to handle Len.

* * *

><p>When Miku returned to the bathroom, she firstly duck taped Len's hands and feet together in case he woke to soon. Then she moved to the bathroom stall and started working on loosening the large vent shaft open, which only took about a minute to do. She then slowly but carefully lifted Rin's body in first, eyes still wide open even after death, and then pulled Len close as she placed a strip of duck tape over his mouth, then put the bag over his head and a little more tape around his neck before lifting him in. Which was a bit harder since he weighed more than Rin had.<p>

Through the clear plastic bag Len's eyes shot open as he slightly struggled to move. He tilted his head down to see Miku in the vent opening, a wicked smile on her face as she whispered, "Enjoy what's left of your air supply while it lasts." Then just a quickly placed the vent cover back and started fixing the bolts. She wondered to herself while working, how long he had left. How long would it take for someone to find their bodies? Maybe when they started to smell, so most likely two weeks she bet, or a little more. Though that thought drifted away from her as she remembered Kaito in the gym.

_Time to go cheer him up! My sweet Kaito~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! ^_~ I'm so happy to update on this! How are you liking it so far? Let me know! =D  
>Also, who wants to guess who's going to die next? XD You're welcomed comment on whoo you think it is. but I'm not telling you just yet hehe! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p>After washing off the small amount of blood that had gotten on her hands from Len's head, she hadn't almost noticed it before but was thankful she did, Miku pulled her bag from her back and pulled the necklace out letting it rest against her palm. Just tilting it slightly made it glisten in the light. The only thought on her mind was that she couldn't get over how it should have been hers to begin with and not Meiko's. She wished she cold put it on and walk up to Kaito, knowing that she was his only true love and that he had gotten it just for her because he loved her in return.<p>

_So romantic... Yet so sickening because it also reminds me of her._

As she pushed the necklace back into her small bag, wishing she had her messenger backpack at home instead of this useless thing, Miku glanced to the vent in the stall. Len had started kicking up a storm for a while though wasn't successful in escaping, but finally it had grown quite and she was convinced that he too was now dead like his sister. The thought of wondering how death felt crossed her mind on the walk back, but when she stepped into the gym her expression brightened slightly.

Throwing her bag on the bleachers where the others had left theirs Miku heading to help out on stage. Luckily for her, Rin and Len hadn't gotten their backpacked from their lockers yet. So she didn't have to hide evidence of their missing bodies not retrieving them. Twirling her hair and looking as innocent as possible, she passed by Luka and Neru, who were helping Nero with the painting she had been working on yesterday, and approached toward Kaito's location.

He was atop a large latter hanging one of the pumpkins on the wall with the nail gun. They sparkled from the gym lights above, with a thick glittery layer of dust. A slight amount of it had floated onto Kaito's hair and as Miku approached him she saw this. Staring in a daze she watched him climb down, as he turned back noticing her. He smiled showing off his perfectly white teeth, which only made her heart beat faster. "Hey Miku, where's Len and Rin?" Kaito asked.

Up until that moment, she had completely forgotten about the two since she saw him. Of course she couldn't honestly tell him the truth of what happened. Though she wished she could, without seeming crazy and dangerous. It was so unfair, in her opinion, how society treated people like her. Everyone slips every once in a while.

_He looks so beautiful... I wish I didn't have to lie to him._

She sighed then rolled her eyes to the left playfully. "Oh you know Len, if Rin's feeling sick he's there for her over everyone else. Rin got a stomach ache, probably nerves or stress related, anyways he decided to go home with her and let her rest."

"Oh, really?" Gakupo asked as he joined the two from out of nowhere. Miku hadn't seen him walking up on her side. He had his long violet hair pulled to the right so it was hanging down his chest, wearing the school uniform with a matching tie. She still wondered why so many girls found him to be the most attractive guy in school, Kaito was far more interesting and not as perverted in her opinion. Though Gakupo was handsome in ways, she would admit.

She gave him a small nod, "Yeah, I hope she will be alright."

"What a shame me and Len had plans to work on the music tracks for the dance. I guess it's just us tonight Kaito."

Miku blinked. "You guys have plans? I was going to ask Kaito if he wanted to go to the Café after school." She gave a pouting look, though she was mentally glaring at Gakupo for stealing the moment. Her left hand tucked behind her back in a fist. The Kuroneko Café was a usual hang out for all of them, since it was close to the school and had to be passed for most of the group members to reach home. Not to mention that the first day after Miku had met Kaito, they shared coffee there and became good friends.

"It's alright, we were just going to catch a movie and work on the music, guys stuff. You can come with us if you want to." Kaito flashed her a smile before he started back up the latter with the next pumpkin. She couldn't help but blush when he did. Everything about him made her light up inside and feel warm and happy, like a child on their birthday might or a holiday. With him she felt completely normal and no were near insane. "You sure it's OK? I don't wanna be a bother."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Gakupo commented as he winked at her. Upon all the girls in the school, Gakupo had dated most of them, except for about forty or so, and Miku was one of them that he hadn't. Although it was obvious that he wasn't her cup of tea, so to speak, he was persistent as hell sometimes with flirting. "Gee thanks, alright then I guess will meet up at the theater, around say seven?"

"Sounds good to me. Miku, are you helping with the decorations today?" Kaito asked.

"If she does, then please be more careful than you were with the nail gun yesterday." Gakupo commented with a smirk, though as he did Kaito frowned. It was obvious that it reminded him of Meiko even if her name wasn't said. Of course he hadn't gotten over her yet, like Miku hoped he would have. She wished she would have actually hit her now, so that what little hope he had left of seeing her again would vanish and he could move on to new things, like her for example.

Miku laughed slightly at his words. "Don't worry I promise I won't let it slip again."

_Though if you get in my way I might possibly drop it by accident._

* * *

><p>After they had finished up with all the decor and banners, all that was really left to do was finish painting the background on stage. Though that could wait till tomorrow. As Miku followed after Kaito and Gakupo, mainly Kaito though, she said her goodbyes and started off walking the opposite way toward her home. She stopped at the café for a hot mocha, glancing at the table where they usually sat, then continued on her way. Miku was thrilled when Kaito had offered for her to join them at the theater, a part of her wished it was classical plays instead of movies though.<p>

As she walked humming a song to herself, she was slightly day dreaming about how things would go tonight. If she was lucky, she would get to sit by Kaito through the movie. Sharing popcorn and those sour gummy things he liked so much, though she couldn't recall the name of them at the moment. Maybe Gakupo would cancel for some emergency reason so that it would be just the two of them, and maybe Kaito would finally realize how much she was in love with him. How she would be a better girlfriend than Meiko. It hadn't been long since she went missing. Miku was curious if the police had any leads yet, but asking would make her look suspicious of course.

Pulling the hello kitty key chain from her bag that had attached to it her house key, Miku opened the front door of the house and slipped inside. "I'm home!" Miku shouted through the empty house before sighing. "Oh right, no ones home." Sometimes she forgot that her parents didn't live with her anymore, or on the earth for that matter. It was a long story but because of things in the past she had no choice but to remove them from the picture when she had the chance. It made her sad to think of them that way now, but that was in the past and it couldn't be undone now.

Tossing her backpack on the couch she hurried into her room. Glancing at the time it was on her small blue star alarm clock, she started planning out what exactly to do to keep time going by without dieing of boredom. So while humming a sweet tune she stepped over to her closet, which unlike some doors in Japan didn't slid open, but was a thick wooden one that opened outward regularly.

As she turned the silver handle slightly she paused when she heard a beating sound from behind the door itself, then quickly released the lock and stepped aside as none other than Meiko fell forward to the ground beside her. "You know you make a lot of noise." Miku commented. "Luckily we don't have close neighbors around or you would be a huger problem compared to what you are now."

Meiko was bound in ropes at her wrist and legs, a strip of duck tape over her mouth which was attempting to move beneath as she glared angrily up at Miku. She placed a hand to her ear and cupped it as she leaned closer to her, "What was that? Speak up a little please."

At that Meiko started pulling herself the best she could up onto the bed, Miku ended up helping her into a sitting position, then quickly ripped the tape off causing her to let out a shrill scream before she rubbed at her mouth with the back of her hands.

"What the hells wrong with you? I demand to know why you're doing this to me, and while you're at it get these ropes off they're starting to hurt! My family must be so worried about me, oh and Kaito will wonder why I didn't call-"

"Shut up! I wouldn't be barking orders miss princess, besides you won't have to worry about being here much longer when the dance night comes." Miku stated as she pulled a few outfits from her closet and laid them next to her.

Meiko blinked. "H-Huh? So you're going to let me go? This is a joke then? To think I was nice to a freak like you and this is how you repay me! I'm going to get you back for this! Kaito will never..." She trailed off for a moment as she watched Miku twirl once by her mirror, holding a pink and black dress up before her. "Are you listening to me idiot!"

Within a fem moments Miku had dropped the dress. Her expression changed from delighted to hateful, as she brought her right hand up and across Meiko's cheek. A large red spot surfaced almost instantly as her eyes watered over when she looked back to Miku's face.

"You're already ruining my night you bitch! I still don't understand what Kaito sees in you. If it wasn't for him I would have already killed you, but I have a better way of doing that. Oh, I hope he liked this dress." Miku spoke in a tone that went from harsh to light, as she pulled her silky teal hair from it's pig tales and started brushing it together.

"Kaito? You kidnapped me because you wanted to get to him?"

Miku smirked. "Putting the puzzle together finally, gee I thought blondes were dumb but I guess brunets are worse. Kaito is mine so get over him quickly because it's not like you'll have the option of liking him for much longer. Were going on a date tonight, though Gakupo is tagging alone, it will still be magical. Ever since we first met on that roof I knew Kaito was the one for me." She giggled.

Meiko blinked as she put two and two together from that comment. "My God.. You really are crazy... I knew Kaito would never fall for someone like you. There no way you could ever-"

Miku shot a glaring look at her as she cut Meiko off, "Could never what? Be together? Ha! You think he likes you more than me? I know he doesn't! When he saved me that day on the roof, I knew he was sent to me to be with me... He is the one meant for me and he loves me too. But because of you, he was never able to ask me out! You're nothing but a first class rich temptress, and in time I intend to solve that problem." A wide grin formed on her face as she pulled another dress from her bed and twirled. It was lined from the chest down with mall silver buttons and a ribbon at the waist. "Now, what do you think of this one? To black? Maybe I should wear something blue instead, for Kaito."

Meiko didn't reply, she sat quietly as the situation she was in slowly started to sink in a little more with each passing moment. She was sure that there was no way out of here, not in the condition she was in, and that Miku was in fact crazy. All that she saw left to do was sit there and cry, till the time came for Miku to leave and she forced her back into the closet, locking the door. Leaving her in darkness for who knows how long till she would return.

"Now don't make to many noises in case- Well never mind, no ones coming to your rescue anytime soon. See you later!" Miku giggled as she grabbed her messenger bag and skipping to the front door with a wide grin across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! =D I'm really glad to update on this, and I hope everyone likes it!  
>Please read and review! And with this updated chapter, who do you think now is next to die? Haha! XD<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything hadn't gone exactly as Miku had hoped that night. For starters, when Miku arrived at the theater she didn't see Kaito or Gakupo in sight. She spent the next thirty minutes wasting her money on a small grab machine in the lobby while waiting and when they finally did get there, claiming to have not noticed the time and had been distracted by working on the music mix for the dance, Miku gave a playful nod and hurried them into the theater just as the movie had started playing.<p>

Secondly, though Gakupo had decided to go get them snacks since he said it was mostly his fault they were late, Miku agreed with him on that, he bought them each a drink and each a popcorn bag. Which made Miku's fantasies of sharing one with Kaito burst into flames, though she didn't let it show. She kept a normal face and nibbled on her snack, laughing every time the audience did at something funny in the movie, even if she didn't find it to be funny at all.

Lastly, it wasn't a horror movie, but a stupid comedy. Though Miku had nothing against comedies if they were actually funny, she had hoped it was a horror so she could play the silly frightened girl act with Kaito. Grabbing his arm and leaning close, screaming aloud whenever a noise echoed in the small room or the murderer came from out of no where. Nothing honestly went as planned, but over all the small bugs, she was still happy to have sat beside Kaito through the movie and glance at him from time to time. He was enjoying himself and that was all that really matter to Miku, was that he was happy.

As they made their way to the exit when the credits started rolling, Miku tossed her popcorn bag into the garbage and followed after Kaito out the exit. He and Gakupo were joking about something she hadn't gotten to hear, because by the time she caught up they were just laughing with one another. "What's so funny?"

Kaito gave her a small smile in return. "Nothing just a funny story that happen to me. So Miku, would you like us to walk you-"

"Kaito! Gakupo! Miku!" A voice shouted from behind them.

_Who the hell?! He was about to ask to walk me home!_

Miku's teeth where grinding together slightly behind her cherry glossed lips as she turned to see Luka walking toward them. She was in a following blue and white flowery dress with a purse hung over her shoulder. To Miku, she looked a lot older than she really was. A lot of guys in school liked her and Miku envied her for this, for it wasn't just her lovely personality they were attracted to, it was also her large breasts. Either way, Kaito wasn't attracted to her nor did he spent much time with her, so she wasn't really a threat to her for now, but if she became one in the future Miku would easily handle this problem with care.  
>"Oh hi there Luka!" Miku said in a small cute voice as she smiled. "What movie did you see?"<p>

"That new romance one, it was so sweet how it ended. I won't spoil it for you, but I hope you get to see it soon. Kaito, how are your designs for the posters coming along? We have to hang them sometime tomorrow so we should work in the morning finishing them."

Miku blinked. "Posters?"  
>"Were going to be putting up new posters for the dance offering the things planned and times at school, and though I have a crafty hand I asked Kaito to help with the design. I know he's very creative with a paintbrush."<br>"That's kind of you to think Luka. We can meet early tomorrow in the news room if you like." He gave her a warm smile before wishing her a goodnight as they exited the movie theater. Miku said her goodbyes to Kaito and Gakupo then started off toward home. Her stomach rumbled slightly as she walked, making her consider picking up something quick like a burger perhaps, but her mind was also on Luka after the incident that had just happened.

* * *

><p>The following day Miku woke quite early, almost three hours before school started. She had slept in her school uniform the following night after she got home. So that she would be ready to go first thing. Grabbing her backpack off the table she paused, almost forgetting about Meiko. Though she was a little heartless she still took time to help her with things.<p>

For example, she let Meiko go to the bathroom on her own. Keeping a knife to her throat the moment she finished and opened the door. And once she was tied up properly again Miku would feed her something small that would last her till she came back from school. In ways to her, it was almost like having a large pet with a big mouth. Meiko gave an irritated grunt as Miku sat the empty plate down on her desk. "I can feed myself you know. It really is annoying having you do it all the time."

With one glance she saw the look of what she thought was mixed with anger and sorrow on Miku's face. Though she wanted to smirk and comment on how pathetic she looked, even if she had once shared that same expression for reasons, she decided in the hopes of making things better for herself and possibly gaining Miku's trust, that she would play the nice girl card.

"Miku, did something happen to you?"

Without a reply she stood to take the dish back to the kitchen, but oddly at the doorway she stopped looking back at Meiko. "Before you dated Kaito, did he flirt with other girls in front of you? Or perhaps while you were with him?"

"Not that I can think of. Did he do this to you? Kaito is a nice guy, he wouldn't flirt with someone else when he already had someone in mind that he liked. At least I think that is the way he is. What happened exactly?" Meiko sat at the edge of the bed with a curious look. Though Miku didn't dare trust her, she could at least use her for talking about things. Since no one else was aloud to know of her secret love or the crimes she had committed recently.

"It's Luka. That bitch seems to be moving in on him. She's to nice for her own good and the way she was looking at Kaito last night in the movie theater, I could of easily slit her throat and not though twice about it. But then as I walked home I thought about it, maybe she wasn't flirting with him and she honestly is that nice, and sadly that beautiful. Do you think I should kill her?"

Meiko's eyes widened at the words Miku spoke. It was like she was a completely different person than she had always lead on to be and of course completely crazy in her point of view. She wasn't sure how to reply to a question like that. A perfectly normal and sane person wouldn't be asking another normally sane person if they should kill someone they were simply jealous of or not, but from what she knew of Luka, she could be a flirt at the wrong times. And she did have a few rumors spread about her wild nights on the weekends, though Meiko wasn't sure if they were just rumors of other jealous girls or truthful facts.

"Well um... I-I wouldn't kill her right away..."

"Why?" Miku shot back almost to quickly.

"B-Because, maybe she wasn't being a flirt and she was being nice. They have know each other a while as friends, so it's possible what you thought was flirting was just kindness. At least wait a while and watch to see if she makes a move on him or not. You can do that right? Make sure before doing anything serious?" After she spoke Miku was silent for a long while.

_That does make sense... Even if Meiko was always a thorn in my side, she has a good judgement. But still untrustworthy after all the things she had said to me. Perhaps she just bought herself more time to live._

She smiled. "Alright Meiko, I'll follow your . Now, I have to be going so back to the closet you go." Miku said in almost the sweetest yet somehow twisted tone she'd ever heard. When she returned from the kitchen she helped Meiko stand and move, though she was still a little resistant as always to follow orders, finally she gave in and Miku softly hummed a song while she locked the door, grabbed her bag, and left the house in dead silence.

* * *

><p>Even if practically the whole school hadn't gotten there yet, Miku was please to see Kaito and Luka had. Through the thick tree outside the newspaper rooms window she watched them closely. It seemed they had already finished working on the poster, and were now copying it so they could hang them around the school. Miku wished deeply that she could hear what they talked of, though they weren't showing any signs of letting that happen for her. Her glare increased as Luka laughed at something Kaito said.<p>

"This sucks!" Miku shouted slamming her fist into the tree branch.

"What sucks?" Gakupo's voice echoed in her ears. With an honestly shocked expression she looked down to see him standing below the tree, peering up at her.

_Dammit! This guy comes along at the wrong times!  
><em>  
>"Gakupo! I was just-" Miku paused glancing back to the window, she found that Kaito and Luka were both gone from the newspaper room. She smiled. "Just enjoying the breeze and hanging out."<br>He gave her a look that was unsure. "Right... Well next time you might not want to do it when in your school uniform." Gakupo smirked.  
>At first Miku wasn't completely sure what he meant by this, but as she dropped off the limb and hung for a moment before letting go, the wind catching under her skirt, she got the picture.<br>"Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed!" She faked her reaction, he didn't seem to notice it wasn't real.

_Not really... This guy is such a perv!_

As Miku started walking toward the school entrance he followed. "Don't worry, It'll be our secret. So, has anyone asked you to the Halloween dance?"  
>"Nope not yet, I bet a ton of girls have asked you though, right?"<p>

He smiled. "Actually yes, but I haven't accepted anyone just yet. Besides I had my eyes on someone."  
>"Oh that's nice." Miku said, avoiding his glance as she turned the corner of the hall. Her locker wasn't that far away and she was hoping Gakupo would take a hint and buzz off. She was still waiting for Kaito to ask her, since Meiko was out of the way he had to take someone else with him, and Rin wasn't in the way, so of course he would ask her. Though when Luka crossed her mind she began to wonder if she would be another problem.<br>"Miku, would you like to go to the dance with me? We've know each other for a while now, and we don't have to call it a date unless you wanna, but I think we should get to know each other more."

_Great... I have to get Kaito to ask me, otherwise I'll have to pretend to like Gakupo._

Before she answered she grabbed a few books from her locker and closed it, tilting her head down with a shy smile. "Me?! Of all the girls in this school, I'm flattered, but before I say yes could I have a day or two to think about it? Just to be sure and all if that's okay."  
>Gakupo grinned. "Of course, it must be a shock to you but I don't always date high-class girls you know, you're just as pretty as they are."<br>Miku wasn't sure if that was a complement or an insult, or possibly both, but she smiled up at him before nodded. He left her alone then and as soon as he was out of sight her face twisted into a sick expression.

_First thing then, find Kaito and ask him about the dance. Second, find out if Luka has any interest in him. Third, avoid Gakupo._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! ^_^ I'm thrilled to be updating sooner than usual, I'll be going out of town for 3 days, so when I get back I look forward to writing.  
>Till then, I hope everyone who reads enjoys! =D<strong>

* * *

><p>When all her classes had finished Miku made a beeline for the gymnasium, where she knew that she would find Kaito working with the others for the dance, hopefully Gakupo wasn't hanging around and had left early like he usually did. She didn't want to have to deal with him. It was still somewhat a surprise he had asked her to the dance, she assumed based off the girls he had dated in the school, that she wasn't his type.<p>

_Surprise! You thought wrong..._

As Miku entered the gym, she found that a lot of work had been accomplished in the past few days. The large pumpkin ball hung perfectly in the center of the gym, considering that it had a lower roof than most and hooks, along with miniature ones here and there. Black and orange streamers lined the walls, with bats, rats, and spiders stuck to and beside them. The background on stage had been finished and set up, making it look as if you were peering into a graveyard with a large moon rising in the dark sky, Miku could imagine the king and queen getting crowned before it. So beautiful it would be. Neru and Nero were testing out a fog machine to the sides of the stage, and to match along the other walls plastic posters of life side monsters and scenery had been taped up. In the dark she could see them being a little more spooky.

"Hey Miku!" Kaito called from beside a rectangular table, getting her attention. "Come over here a sec?"

In a joyful bouncy mood at hearing him call her name she responded quickly by making her way toward him, though the bounce in her step slowly decreased when her eyes spotted Luka also standing with him. Part of her wanted to grind her teeth, but oddly enough the words Meiko had said earlier came to mind,

_"It's possible what you thought was flirting was just kindness. I wouldn't kill her right away."_

With an almost innocent smile Miku greeted them. "Hi! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you might want to help me and Luka hang these posters for the dance around school? It would help a lot."

"Of course I'd be happy to help you guys."

Luka handed her a stack of them along with a roll of tape. "Great! How about afterwards we meet in the news room and start working on a list of snacks? I was hoping Meiko would help me shop, but considering the situation... Anyways, how about you help me Miku?"

It was strange, getting along with Luka so easily. She never did seem like such a bad person, but she also never came up to Miku or greeted her or offered to hang out, not till she knew that she was friends with Kaito and Meiko. Of course Meiko wasn't ever really her friend, more like an annoying chameleon who clung to Kaito and hid it's true colors.

Glancing over the wrinkle free paper in her hand, she saw various Halloween colors styled together in swirls and crazy characters that seemed to joyful for such a scary holiday. At the bottom a line of stamped letters was the most clear to see in bold red, informing those who didn't know that you had to be in costume to join the fun.

Miku grinned. "So we do have to wear costumes? I thought that was optional before?"

"We took a small vote and more people preferred costumes. It is a Halloween dance on Halloween after all. If you really don't wanna dress up then at least wear some creative makeup or mask and it counts."

She nodded, though she'd already decided to wear a costume. It was a lot more fun to dress up, but the question that lingered in her mind was what exactly would she be? Maybe something scary or maybe romantic. For a moment her more twisted side took over as Miku thought it was odd that she could decide how to kill someone in less than thirty seconds, but it would end up taking her forever to decide on a costume. So strange.

"Alright let's hang these posters up before it gets to late, we still have to shop!" Luka looped her arm with Miku's and pulled her along, she gave one last way to Kaito with her hand full of papers before he vanished behind the gym door. Miku hoped for Luka's sake, that the two of them being alone wouldn't have a bad outcome. 

* * *

><p>It felt like she'd hung a billion posters by the time they were done. Miku knew this wasn't possible, there couldn't be that many students going, but her arms that were sore when lifted begged to differ. Luka still seemed to be cheerful toward her. They'd talked about food options, ticket pricing, and even possible costumes. It wasn't half bad.<p>

"So I remember last year that the dance was held two weeks before Halloween day. What convinced the principal to let us have it on Halloween this time?"

A smile spread across Luka's face at that question. "Well for starters it's on a Saturday this year, so that helps. Also, I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to it." She winked.

Part of Miku could agree with that and so she shared am almost fake smile with her, but she also pondered over what exactly she meant that she had done to make up his mind. It would be interesting to learn something dark a secretive about her; it would come in handy as perfect black mail if she needed such a thing.

The halls were silent as a cemetery and Kaito was no where in sight when they'd finally reached the news room. All the mini-posters had been hung and now Luka had planned for them to sit and talk about where to shop while cutting out five hundred tickets for the dance. She'd insisted on making an original design for them instead of buying pre-made ones. Even more work.

"So I know we need a large cake, my mother offered to make it since she works at a bakery, as you know. I was thinking twenty bags of chips would be enough, should we make bat sushi?"

Miku blinked, sitting down at one of the desk while Luka started the printer. "Wow, that's a lot to do in seven days. I don't mean to sound harsh but can we afford all that with what the school gave us?"

_Simply put, do we have the money to spend or are you showing off since you're rich._

Luka leaned against the desk across from her.

"Well you know my parents always give a little bit more to help out, plus I want this party to be the best! So Miku... Did anyone ask you yet?" A sly smile spread on her face.

She considered for a moment on how to answer this question. Gakupo had asked her but she didn't want to go with him. It wasn't just because he was a perv but also they had nothing in common, and she was sure he would abandon her for another girl. She desperately wanted to ask Kaito, but that was impossible since Meiko was still on his mind. Of course she would steal a dance somehow.

"Well not really. I might be going alone but either way I'll have fun, theirs still time though." Seeing a window of opportunity at this topic she jumped at the chance to ask Luka. "What about you? I bet the guys are lining up."

A playful laugh startled Miku, considering she was one of the top popular girls in the school. Lovely, busty, caring, the list went on. "Actually about seven guys have asked me, but not the one I wanted. I almost settled for Gakupo but..." She twirled her hair with one finger and bit her lip.

"But... There's someone you like? Who is it?"

"Can you keep a secret Miku?"

On the inside she was beaming with delight, this was helpful information. But after a moment a silence the thought of who it might possible be made her doubtful to their relationship. Miku could easily be friends with her or enemies, and considering her little obsession, the answer would determined which of the two it was. "Yes of course."

_Now tell me! Tell me!_

Luka took a deep breath, then sighed. "It's a touchy subject considering recent events but, with Meiko gone I wonder if Kaito would accept my request to take him to the dance. I've known him a little over two years and he's a cool guy, but he fell for Meiko so I settled for friends. I just wonder if he's to heart broken to take anyone."

The printer shut off automatically causing Luka to turn back. She smiled slightly and then started collecting the papers. Miku was sure that her eye was slightly twitching and with the topic settled, she was sure now that trusting Luka was a mistake. She was like all the other girls, backstabbers.

"You don't say." Miku leaned against the desk as her hand slipped behind her back, grabbing a pair of stainless steal scissors from the pencil holder.

_You shouldn't of said at all._

Lightly stepping she raised them over her head with both hands, considering Luka's back. Though there was also her pretty eyes when she turned in horror, a few stabs and a scream wouldn't even have time to escape her mouth. It would be fast and bloody, a pain to hide the body but worth while to get her competition out of the way. Sadly to Miku's surprise the handle to the news room rattled causing her to pull back just in time before Luka looked over.

"I guess I locked the door, oops." She noticed the scissors in her right hand hanging low. "Oh thanks Miku! I'll be needing those to cut these tickets out, you're more than welcomed to help me but can you let whoever that is in first?"

She nodded, of course she could. She let Luka take them from her hands while keeping her mouth shut tightly to stop any cursing from flowing free, her teeth grinding slowly as usual when she was pissed. It was a bad habit but it was either that or go back to biting her nails. She liked painting them a lot more.

"Who is it?" She asked without care in her tone flipping the lock. Kaito greeted her as he entered the room and instantly her mood lightened. "Hi Kaito!"

"Hey, did you guys finish?"

Luka commented first. "Yeah we were just leaving to start shopping, you should come with. These tickets can wait till tomorrow."

Placing a hand on her stomach Miku tilted her head down and groaned slightly. Both Kaito and Luka placed a hand on her shoulder, questioning what was wrong with her. A lot of things were honestly. She wasn't really sure what point in her life her twisted behavior had started, though she believed it was sometime after she killed her first boyfriend. Even if it was ruled as an accident, it didn't necessarily mean it was.

"I-I'm ok, my stomach hurts. I think I might head home if that's alright with Luka?" Her expression looks sorrowful but somewhat apologetic. Right away Luka agreed that it was fine, that she and Kaito would go and they'd check on her tomorrow if she didn't feel better. It all went according to plan. Because Miku feared that if she were to stay to close to them, she might do something that she would regret. To only one of them of course. 

* * *

><p>Slamming the front door and screaming at the top of her lungs Miku tossed her bag into the kitchen, hitting and knocking off a vase of flowers that shattered against the tile floor. Almost as if it hadn't happened she growled and stomped off into her room heading directly for her closet. For Meiko.<p>

When she pulled the door open and found her leaning against the wall asleep her mood oddly lightened a little, but in the end she still dragged her awake onto her bed in a sitting position.

"I told you I was right! That bitch likes him!"

Meiko returned her rage filled expression with one of pure shock and slight jealousy, considering it had occurred to her that one of her best friends liked her boyfriend. Then again Kaito was an awesome guy. Miku was sitting in her desk chair chewing at her own hair with frustration. It was clear that even if Meiko was dating him, she cared far far more about who he was with and who liked him.

"I have to kill her now..."

"Go ahead." Meiko blinked. "Wait what am I saying? You're psycho mind is rubbing off on me! You don't need to kill Luka, I can promise Kaito won't date her in a million years."

"How can you be so sure?" Miku got to her knees and felt along under her bed till she pulled a black bag out. It was rolled tightly and when she unrolled it atop the bed, Meiko stared wide eyed. Various typed of razor sharp blades, from small katana to butcher knife, shimmered in the bedroom light with evil intentions.

A smile spread across her face wide enough to show her teeth. "Which one do you think I should use on her? I can cut her eyes out or possible slice into her lovely chest first and extract her heart. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy! I want to go home and go back to my life!"

No warning came when the small knife sliced into Meiko's bare arm, a squeal of pain echoed in the room as Miku shifted her weight and pushed her back against the bed. The blade rested on her throat lightly. Tears forced their way out as she stared into the icy blue eyes of what she soon feared would be her death.

"Apparently I didn't stomp out what little hope you have left of leaving this house alive, so let me make that clear now." She put more pressure on the blade. "As soon as the night of the dance comes, you die. Until then every breath you take, every though you think or scream you shout, is a gift from me."

Miku moved the knife and pulled her up right. Meiko remained silent with teary eyes and red cheeks as the night moved on. She feed her, let her go to the bathroom, and returned her to the closet. Commenting she should be happy she was nice enough to do such things compared to others who might not. Then Miku sat before the mirror on her desk, painting on a pink lipstick and putting on Meiko's necklace she'd stolen many nights ago.

_Perfect! This will be the final touch to my costume, once I find one. Kaito will love it! Besides it looks much better on me. How delightful.  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm happy to have updated sooner than usual, haha.  
>Summer is here early, and I have bad allergies so I've been sick a lot, but I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and I'll update soon! =)<strong>

* * *

><p>Miku sighed heavily as she glanced between two different kinds of chips, trying to decide which bag was honestly bigger and tastier from the logo. On the outside she wore a serious look, on the inside without a mask of emotions, she was irritated beyond belief. Kaito and Luka had decided leave the shopping for today after all the work they'd done, but when Luka called Miku to ask how she was and report that Kaito was busy, she had to fill his place.<p>

_Five O'clock Monday and I'm in a grocery store for Luka... She should be dead._

Though she knew there was plenty of time for sulking over that fact, she tried her best to avoid it and finish what she was doing. The bag in her left hand was yellow. Which reminded her of sunny days, sunflowers, and salty happiness in chip land. The one in her right was red, which reminded her at a glance of a bloody scene, scars, and exciting moments in the past. Of course either way it was still the same salty chip flavored snack with different companies marked on the bag, but she had to give it a little imagination. It made it more fun.

"I like the red ones best." Luka commented walking up. A basket of various sodas and other party related snacks tucked by her side. "But if you like the other ones then get them, it's really no big deal. Just remember we need at least eight bags, any left overs we can take home I'm sure."

"Right." She glanced back at the two then started grabbing up the red label bags.

If Kaito had came along to help then it would have lightened her mood a little, but he said he would stay behind at the school and work on ticket pricing and last minute details. Whatever that meant. She was starting to wonder about certain things regarding their relationship, like how many more women would be coming after him in the school. Could she kill them all if need be or frighten them enough to stay away? After everything she had went through she would try.

Within the year she'd gotten to know Kaito, Meiko hadn't always dated him. It was close to four months after he had stopped her from jumping off the school roof that Meiko asked him out. Miku had kidnapped her after shopping, and so that took care of that problem. Of course why exactly she kept her alive was still a question that came to mind constantly. As if her subconscious was planning something unknown.

Even with her out of the way, then Rin showed interest. At least it seemed that way to Miku. She showed concern for him and that could have easily blossomed into a crush. Rin, cute and funny, everyone loved her. But since her and her brother were so close, she also had to kill him. It was sad in a way, since he hadn't actually done anything remotely close to loving Kaito. A shame.

And now of all people, who had guys of various types flock to her, Luka revealed that she liked Kaito. What annoyed Miku the most was that this hadn't happened till after Meiko was out of the way. Before that she hadn't seemed to show interest in him, or at least she hide it well. In her opinion, that was a backstabbing move to pull of a friend. Then again she didn't really believe in true friends, they were just simple acquaintances that helped pass the time.

_After I get rid of Luka there will be no one else close enough to him that would fall for him. I can't help wonder now, when will Rin and Len be found? They should start to smell soon... Damn._

"Miku? Hey Miku, are you alright?" Luka's voice aroused her from deep thought as she lightly tapped her shoulder. "You've been staring at those for a while, do you want some?"

"Um..." She blinked at a loss for words. Somehow during her small recap in mind she'd made her way from the chip aisle to a completely different one. Standing before a shelf of sweet tooth satisfying snacks, from candy bars to cookies.

Without waiting for a reply Luka picked a box of pocky from the shelf and smiled. "We can share it. It's been a while since I've had something tasty like this."

Miku nodded and returned her smile as the two headed toward the check out together.

* * *

><p>Miku had to admit, sharing pocky with Luka on the train wasn't so bad. She faked the smiles and laughed at the jokes as they talked from boys to the films they'd both saw a few days ago. The movie Luka had seen sounded a lot better than a horror flick. Even if she liked the sight of a blood shed or could stand to cause one, there was nothing she loved more than romance and true love. She was mushy deep down inside.<p>

As she sat the bags of party supplies down in the kitchen, she hurried into her room to check on Meiko. Even if she was just a pawn in a chess game, she came in handy for Miku to vent her anger and feeling to in times of need. Besides, if she couldn't talk to anyone else yet about how crazy she possibly was and Meiko was going to die anyways, why not hide nothing? She wouldn't slip up like in a movie and let her escape, that was for sure.

"You'll never guess who I went shopping with today." She said while helping Meiko from the closet.

"Gee, was it Luka?" Miku shot her a fake look that demanded to know how she knew so well.

"I'm actually paying attention to the things you say. You've looped me into your madness."

With a smirk Miku help a finger up to her as she walked form the room shutting the door behind her. It wasn't for several minutes that she finally returned, a plate in hand with a sandwich that looked cheap bought from a convenient store, but still good enough to eat.

To Meiko's surprise she grabbed a pair of scissors off her desk and cut her ropes free. "Um... thanks." She took the plate. It was to strange, compared to the rage filled fit Miku had been in last night, and almost killing her in the process. She seemed harmless now.

"Don't get use to it, I'm just in a good mood."

"Why?"

"Luka and I are going shopping for our costumes tomorrow and I've already planned how I'm going to kill her."

Meiko paused from eating as memories of the past night surfaced. She'd offered to let her pick the knife that would end her life, but she had been praying she wouldn't really do it. Stealing her boyfriend or not, it wasn't worth killing Luka. "You'll... stab her?"

Miku laughed. "No not at all I have something completely different in mind, and unlike Rin and Len this will be a complete accident. Mostly."

At that moment her cellphone rang in the other room. She lifted from the bed and took off quickly leaving Meiko alone, who somewhat considered making a break for it, but saw it would most likely end up being a mistake. She attempted to choke down the rest of the food so she wouldn't feel starved during the night like other times. Within that small cramped closet it took what felt like forever to fall asleep sitting up. But what worried her the most now was what Miku had said. What had she done to or with Rin and Len?

* * *

><p>Miku grabbed her phone, and unknown number requesting her to answer. "Hello?"<br>"Hi, this is Detective Yamakura, I'm looking for a miss Hatsune Miku."  
>"Speaking." A bad feeling formed in her gut at the word <em>detective<em>.  
>"I'm sorry to bother you, but a little while ago two students were found dead in the girls restroom of your school. It's important that we ask all those close to them and there during the day of the crime to come to school early tomorrow for interviews. We want to figure out who could have done this."<br>She bit her lip. "Of course I understand. May I ask who the students are?"  
>"Kagamine Len and Rin. Both sibling were found dead together, it's a horrible sight. You were close to them right?"<br>"Well actually I was closer to Rin, I only knew of Len a little but we never hung out."  
>"That's fine, I'll have a few questions to ask you tomorrow then. Make sure you're here and I appreciate your cooperation miss Hatsune."<br>"Of course." Miku hung of the phone the moment the detective had. They didn't suspect her it seemed, of course they did a little if they wanted to talk to her. Then again she was somewhat a friend to Rin, at least to others it seemed that way. It was alright, there was no way they would think it was her once she put on the shy-quiet-girl act.

* * *

><p>Meiko could over hear Miku talking but couldn't completely make out what she was saying. When she heard footsteps approaching, Meiko sat the plate down and turn toward the bedroom door. Miku walked in with a different look on her face than before. She had had somewhat of a smile, but now it seemed like someone had just stolen something precious away from her. She looked slightly worried but at the same time annoyed.<p>

"Who called?"

Miku glanced in her direction as if she'd forgotten she was even sitting there. "No one important, just a nosey cop. I'm feeling tired and I have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow for me and you."

Meiko got the point right away, she was planning to lock her up for the night, but of course she was planning to at least try to figure out something about what had happened.

"Why would you get me anything if you're going costume shopping?"

"The dance idiot, don't tell me you forgot? I find it impossible."

Her eyes widened with shock. "You mean you're taking me to the dance with you?"

"Now Meiko," Miku worked her way across the room and grabbed a fresh set of rope in one hand and the flashy sharp scissors in the other. It wasn't hard for her to figure out what she planned to do, so she held her wrists together out in front of her. "You think I'd let you miss the dance? After all that's the last and most important night of your life. I wouldn't be so selfish."

Those words left her chilled to the bone. It was obvious that Miku was planning something big on that special night, related to Kaito somehow, but Meiko hoped that if she would be able to leave the house she'd have a better chance of escaping. Considering how many people would be there it seemed like the odds might tip in her favor. Without warning Miku pulled her to her feet and started her in the direction of the closet.

"Miku wait, I have to ask you one last thing... What did you do to Rin and Len?"

In a silent stare between the two her lips formed into a grin that was almost ear to ear as she replied, "You can't guess? I killed them."

_And your turn is coming soon... Very soon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Meanwhile...<strong>_

_Detective Yamakura couldn't help but get a sour feeling in his stomach as he scanned over the bodies of Kagamine Rin & Len with his flashlight. Whoever had done this had planned it out well, though not to well if they wanted the bodies to be found, which was obvious from the location they were in. He'd seen plenty of school victims usually bullied to the point of suicide or killing others, but this was one for the books._  
><em>"One was strangled to death, you can tell form the marks on her neck. The other died of suffocation from the bag over his head." His partner Iramura commented.<em>  
><em>"That's one horrific way to go. What kinda sick freak would do something like this?" The sight of the twins, hands clasped together, almost seemed like a poetic message yet also a tragic scene. "Who found them?"<em>  
><em>Iramura flipped a small notebook out and opened it. "Janitor did a few hours after the school was cleared out. Said he was cleaning up and smelled something funny, upon looking in with a light he saw feet and called the police. All the possible friends and students who knew them have been contacted to come in as you know."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, but I still can't imagine a high school student doing this, it seems to sadistic. More of a top ranking killer. The detail put into making the male twin suffer, whoever they were wanted them to feel fear as their last gasping breaths for air faded. Whoever did this, knew exactly what they were doing, they've had experience."<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! I hope everyone likes this chapter, so many things are happening. I can't wait to update again soon! Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>The following morning Miku left her house early, as planned. She didn't like the idea of the detective questioning her, even if she was more than positive she could fake her way through it. If they ended up snooping around her home or visiting, she'd have to get rid of Meiko somehow. She didn't want to kill her just yet, since she'd found reason for her, but if they knew about her then everything would be ruined. It wasn't really that far from her home to the school, a fifteen minute walk. She was almost there when her cellphone started ringing. To her surprise it was Luka.<br>"Hello?" Miku said in a tone between happy and confused.

_Person who's not interested in talking to you speaking..._

At first, there was nothing but silence on the other end. The thought of hanging up crossed her mind. She could blame it on a lost signal, but that seemed like an overused excuse now a days.  
>"Miku... Do you know about Rin and Len?"<br>"Oh, yeah. The detective called me last night, you too?"  
>"Yeah. But... Who would do something like that to them? They were so nice."<br>Nice. That word hadn't really crossed her mind often when thinking of them. Len wasn't that nice, he only socialized with those he found to be interesting, of course she could care less about him. As for Rin, everyone liked her just because she was cute and small. She was also spoiled, Miku knew that and she didn't really care for those who got their way all the time. If you wanted something, you had to earn it first. This though was Miku's own personal opinions.  
>"They were, I can't imagine. So are you coming to the school early too?"<br>"Yes, me and Kaito are already here. They're talking with him now and then-oh Miku, it's my turn for questioning. I'll let you go."  
>The line went dead without so much as a goodbye. Miku's teeth were grinding together again, a really bad habit she should avoid but it couldn't be helped. Why had Kaito decided to go with Luka of all people? And why couldn't he simply text or call her too? She could of at least come with them to the school if he had. Was Luka more important now?<p>

_Please don't tell me he's a boob guy? Dammit! I'll kill her.  
><em>  
>So as Miku's mind starting going over the plan she had in mind, which made a lot more since now that Len and Rin's bodies had been found, she let her fingers glide along the brick wall that surrounded the school entrance.<br>"Miku!" A unfamiliar voice shouted toward her.  
>With a glance behind her Miku could make out a blonde boy in the distance. For a moment she almost thought it was Len, but that was impossible in everyway possible. When she could see his eyes color she sighed, it was only Nero.<br>"Oh, it's you." Miku mumbled. Usually he was with his sister Neru, who Miku had met once or twice. Nero hung out with Gakupo and Kaito from time to time but they had never actually talked to one another face to face. Till now it seemed.

_What the heck could he want?_

"Miku... I wanted to talk to you about something." He paused for a few breaths. "I don't want to seem out of line, but is there any chance... That you had something to do with Rin and Len's murder?"  
>Miku's eyes went wide, though not with fear but with anger. She was biting her tongue, her mind retracing all her steps of that day. How would he possibly know anything about that? He and Neru left the school together. Did he come back sometime?<br>"What on earth would make you think-"  
>"I saw you in the news room with Luka. Through the window. You looked like you were going to kill her! Then Kaito came in... If you need any help, I'll help you, but you should talk to the police if you did anything. I'm sure they would understand."<p>

What happened next shocked Nero. Miku's lips then had been trembling before at the topic slowly curved into a smile. Her hand covered her mouth as a laugh that was almost sweet yet sinister escaped. He was sure how to take this, because to him it almost looked like she was losing it.  
>Miku's tone lowered to a giggle. "You're kind Nero, to think of me like that. What happened between me and Luka is something totally different. I'd never kill anyone I can't even hurt a fly. But... please don't tell the police about that. It might make them think something. I'm scared enough as it is with a killer on the lose, I don't wanna be accused of it." Without warning she fell into him and embraced him and weep. "It's bad enough Rin's gone... She was my friend!"<br>He returned the hug, cursing himself before replying.

"I'm sorry Miku, I should of thought about it more. I guess it's stupid to think you'd do it. Besides you were in the gym Kaito said." Nero released her as he looked into her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't say a thing. But can you at least tell me why you looked like you might stab Luka in the news room before?"  
>"Oh that..." She wiped her eyes, fake tears but very convincing it seemed. "I was gonna scare her, we had been talking about a horror movie we saw. So when she turned around, I would say boo or something like that. But then someone came in so I stopped."<br>"I see, that makes sense. I'm sorry if I upset you Miku."  
>Her smile returned. "It's alright. You were curious is all, I get it. I would have asked the same of you. Listen I have to get going, I'm meeting with a detective at the school."<br>Nero nodded in reply and wish her well, though Miku wasn't completely sure she trusted that he believed her, but for now she was satisfied.

_Poor sweet Nero, I played you like a violin._

* * *

><p>When Miku has reached the office where the detective had asked her to come for questioning, she found Kaito sitting alone. Taking a deep breath Miku focused on something horrific and tears started to flow from her eyes. Sniffing and sobbing she approached Kaito, who when he saw her welcomed her to sit and comforted her.<br>"Aw Miku it's alright, they'll catch whoever did this." He placed a hand on her shoulder, sending a chill of passion through her body that almost made her smile and break character.  
>"I-I know... It's just scary, to think that some psycho is lose who did that to Rin and Len..."<br>_  
>Oh my gosh! He's touching me! Things are going easier than I'd thought.<em>

When the door to the office opened, Luka stepped out with puffy red eyes and a tissue in hand. It wasn't till she saw Miku that her features changed from sorrow to baffled. And when Miku locked eyes with her, somewhat of a glare in her eyes, she quickly had to look down.  
>Detective Yamakura stepped out. "Next please."<br>She wished Kaito well before she stood to enter the office. A strange sensation of panic filled Luka when she passed and didn't leave till Miku was out of sight. Which left Miku wondering exactly what was wrong with her and why she seemed so frightened.

* * *

><p>The detective showed Miku to a set at the table, his partner had accompanied him.<br>"I'm detective Yamakura, we talked on the phone. This is my partner Iramura."  
>"Nice to meet you."<br>Miku sat and crossed her legs, slightly biting at her lip to make herself look nervous. In truth she wasn't the slightest bit, but a regular person in this position would have been so she figured it would make herself look more natural. The detective took a file folder from his left and opened it glancing over a few others interviews.

"So miss Hatsune, where were you at the time Rin and Len supposedly left the school?"  
>"I was in the gym with the others, helping put up decorations and such."<br>He nodded. "But you were the last one to see them alive, that is except for whoever might have did this and the janitor, who said he saw Rin run into the girls bathroom looking quite upset. After that he went on to another hall."  
>"Right... Rin and I talked, she was upset about Meiko's disappearance, everyone is. I comforted her for a while and when she said she would be alright I left her alone in the bathroom. Also on my way back I ran into Len who had some to check on her, he said he was going to wait for her to come out and go home, so I went back with the others in the gym."<p>

Detective Yamakura looked at her for a moment, studying her features and reactions to the questions. Nothing to him seemed out of place. She appeared to be an average teenage girl who wouldn't be capable of committing such a crime. But if she had, what was the motive? The only reason he suspected Miku was because of one small fact.  
>"Miss Hatsune, you were the last one reported with Meiko Sakine before she went missing that night. When we talked with some of the other students, they said you two didn't get along well."<br>_  
>Other students? Who's talking about me and Meiko?<em>

Miku blinked. "Oh really?"  
>"Yes, and one of them also said you and miss Megurine had a conflict, something about scissors."<br>Suddenly it had all become clear. Luka must have brought up about her and Meiko going shopping that night, since Meiko would have told Luka about it but possibly not Kaito. Of course he wouldn't suspect her of anything, he was to nice. Then Nero with the odd talk beforehand, must have already told the detective about what he saw. It explained why he was so sorry to begin with, but he could have told her if he really cared.  
>"Look detective, it was just a joke. What happened with Luka and it didn't even happen. I'm guessing the student you talked to was Nero, who also confronted me afterward. I explained it was a joke that he saw through the window and that nothing even happened because we were interrupted. No one got hurt."<br>"I can't say who it was, but that would explain why miss Megurine had no knowledge of the incident."

_If they brought it up to her... So that's why she looked scared before. Great.. She won't trust me anymore, at least not the same as she did._

Miku sighed. "Right, so is there anything else you want to ask me?"  
>He didn't like being rushed. Usually when the witness tried to rush it seemed to prove them more guilty. This girl was hiding something, maybe not murder but something related to it. He had a gut feeling about it. So it was best not to reveal his suspicion.<br>"Just one more question please." His partner Iramura commented. "What happened the night after you and Meiko went out together?"

Miku remembered walking her to her car, hitting her over the head and putting her in the back. Checking her purse and getting the keys, then taking her home and ditching the car in a location nowhere near her home. So just in case it was found there would be no ties to her.  
>"We shopped for a while and when we finished grabbed a bit to eat. When we left she said goodnight and walked to her car, which was parked a little ways from the entrance."<p>

The whole time she spoke he wrote notes in a small notebook. "She didn't give you a ride?"  
>"No, I don't live to far form there so I walked. Meiko is not the easiest person to get along with, she's bossy and rude and wants things to always go her way. Even though that's said, I actually had a fun time shopping with her."<br>Iramura finished taking notes and then whispered something to Detective Yamakura. She hoped this wouldn't become a problem for her. And no matter the costs, she planned to kill Luka tonight. As for Nero, she could wait a little while. He now believed that he was in the wrong about what he said.

"Can I go now please? I'd like to finish some homework before school starts."  
>"Of course, please take care and we will contact you if we need anything else." Yamakura gave a small smile and nod to her before she left, but when Miku was gone it faded and a much more serious expression formed. He would be sure to keep a close eye on this girl, for now.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!~ I'm happy to update, I hope as always that everyone reading is enjoying the story. Can't wait to hear your reviews, if you want to leave one that is, I know some of you are waiting till the very end to review which is fine with me. Have a nice day! =D**

* * *

><p>When school was finished and Miku was on her way to her locker, she caught sight of Luka in the hall. She was selling tickets for the dance. If Miku remembered correctly all the money went to the school, or something like that. She had to completely clear her mind to relax her mood, otherwise she might not be able to act like her fake regular self.<p>

"Luka, how's it going?!"  
>When she glanced up from the tickets she held her expression was a little different than usual.<br>"M-Miku! Its going good I believe... Wanna buy a ticket?"  
>Luka had accepted Miku, since Meiko was gone it seemed, and decided they would become friends. So she was a replacement friend. But after Len and Rin had been found and the police got involved, they told her that Miku was the last one with her that night. Which obviously she didn't know.<br>Also because of Nero's bad timing walking by outside the news room window, he saw her with the scissors in hand ready to attempt murdering Luka. Because he'd seen this and then soon after the bodies were found, she was the first one he though of as possibly being responsible or involved. Telling the police this didn't help her at all and when they questioned Luka about the incident, having no knowledge of it what so ever, it must have scared her.

_This is the last thing I need, everyone thinking I'm a killer... Even if it's true._

Smiling she nodded. "Of course! We're still going shopping for dresses tonight, right?"  
>"I guess so, but if you have other plans then I-"<br>"Of course not!" Miku interrupted. "I wanna go dress shopping with you. Meet you at the front of the school when you're done." She grabbed her ticket for the dance and slipped Luka the money before walking off, twirling and seeming ever so happy, when in truth she was plotting a messy accident. She waiting outside the school for another three hours till Luka finally showed from the schools entrance. Miku watched from behind a bush as she stepped out looking around, almost seeming revealed that she wasn't in sight.

_Was she hoping I left? Please, I have far more patience than three hours._

Being careful not to make to much noise, Miku left her hiding place and started toward her.  
>"Luka! What took you so long?" Her cheerful fake smile returned. Luka's beaming face slowly dropped to an almost frown at her sight.<p>

"Miku.. Sorry to keep you waiting, there were a lot of things I had left to do for the club and dance."

"No worries, so where should we eat before shopping? My treat."

Her eyes widened. "Really? You don't have to do that if you-"  
>"But I do wanna, you're my best friend. So let me treat you to a good meal." Miku grinned as she accepted the gracious offer.<p>

_Enjoy it Luka, It'll be your last._

* * *

><p>After they ate, Luka followed Miku into the mall where they went to the best dress shop, Sparkle Sparkle. Miku didn't really like the name, but she had to admit some of the dresses were adorable. They'd decided they could get a pretty style and just wear masks or makeup. Though Miku was quite handy at sewing and had planned that no matter which dress she picked, she would be altering it to fit her imagination.<p>

Luka was eyeing a rose pink dress with no sleeves that had white ivy designs along it and a puffy skirt like bottom. Her mood had seemed to lighten from the time they'd ate till now. The meal had been a perfectly round and large bowl of ramen at a small pleasant restaurant that took a fifteen minute subway ride to reach. It was during this ride that Miku had finished thinking through all the small details of what she planned for Luka.

"So Miku, have you found one that you like?"

"Maybe one of these." Miku held up a black dress that at the torso had a designed like a pumpkin, with a pleated skirt bottom that sparkled orange in the light. The other was similar but pure white with sleeves like a kimono with black sakura petals flowing across it. Though one was more Halloween themed than the other, Miku took a liking to the white one. It reminded her of a black and white movie she'd once seen. Perhaps she could stitch another design into it, her mind was already forming the possibilities of making it horrifically beautiful.  
>"Which one did you pick?"<p>

Luka sighed. "There are so many, but I think I'm going with this one." Red like a rose, the dress she held in her left hand would easily reach her ankles, but there was a slit up to the thigh on the right. At the wait it looked like a silk green dragon was dancing around her torso all the way to her neck where it's tail ended. The spaghetti strap sleeves were adjustable and thin, matching the black ribbon that came with the dress and was also a choker with a red gem in the middle.

"I was thinking of buying some gloves I saw a while ago, and wearing a dragon mask of some type. I could be dragon lady!"

It was simple but pretty, and Miku could visualize her walking in with her chest popped out and her leg showing off on the side, a mask with feathers and lipstick to match, or perhaps one that only revealed her eyes. "Very nice. I'm going to get the white one."

"It's lovely, but what are you Miku?"  
>"What am I?" The question she asked was toward herself, what exactly would she be? There were so many possibilities and so many accessories she could add to the dress to make it what she imagined. "I think I'll be something scary. Like a murder victim."<p>

_Who's killed off but in the end isn't really dead and comes back to take revenge killing everyone else._

"Really? Well... that's original, I bet it'll look great though." She looked slightly frightened but Miku smiled and replaced the black dress on the hanging rack.  
>"We should head home it's getting dark already."<p>

"True, let's stop by shoes and then get out of here." Luka gathered her dress choice and walked toward the checkout. Miku lingered for a moment as she checked her cellphone. No texts, though she hadn't been expecting any, but the time was almost nine.

_Perfect._

* * *

><p>After finding a 'cute' as Luka called it, pair of shoes to match her outfit, Miku sat with her waiting for the subway train to arrive. There were a good bit of people crammed together on the platform, all dressed for the chilling weather. Miku clutched the bags from the dress shop as she once again checked her cellphone for the time. After shopping and grabbing a crape from a street vendor, it was almost ten. Everything was about to be set into motion like gears to a clock.<br>"So Luka, it's a shame what happened to Rin and Len, isn't it?"  
>An uncomfortable look formed on her face. "Y-Yeah... They'll be missed terribly."<br>"By most they will." She paused hearing the train in the distance of the tracks. "To be honest they annoyed me. Len hardly accepted anyone and Rin was a crybaby."  
>"Miku?! How can you say-"<br>"You know the police think I killed them, that's why you were afraid of me this morning. Am I right?"  
>"But, I didn't think that-"<br>"You don't have to worry, I understand. I'd think the same thing, but I'm not that forgiving about it."  
>Luka didn't answer right away, she only stared at her with fearful eyes and shaking hands. Without a word Miku took out her cellphone and opened it to a new text, typing away something short and sweet with a smiley face at the end.<br>Trying to calm herself Luka whispered. "W-Who're you texting at this time?" A few seconds later a pop idol ringtone could be heard from somewhere close by.

"I was texting you." Luka's eyes widened as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone, flipping it open.  
>The text displayed was from Miku herself reading:<p>

_I hope you made it home safe._  
><em>I had fun shopping tonight Luka.<em>  
><em>Let's do it again sometime soon! =3<em>

"But why did you..." All at once everything was crystal clear to her, as she looked over at Miku with wide eyes. The one so innocent girl now looked more dark and twisted than anything she could imagine. Her eyes narrowed in disgust, her mouth pulled into a smirk, and her hand rested on Luka's back as the roar of the train approached them.  
>"No hard feelings right? I simply can't have the police snooping around my home, if they found Meiko I'd be ruined. If only Nero hadn't told the police about what he saw and they hadn't told you, you might still be alive a while longer."<br>"M-Miku... Please..." Her body frozen in shock, as all at once she felt a forceful push from behind her. The crowd of people who were to busy to see anything or to busy worrying about their own lives suddenly turned head when they heard Miku's shattering scream while her best friend fell into the oncoming trains tracks. At least, that's how the scene played out, as she'd expected it to.

_Poor Luka, she didn't even have time to scream. Oh the blood..._

Miku slipped into the crowd as she wiped it along a few peoples shoulders. The splatter was more than she'd thought it would be, but all the while she didn't attempt to hide the wide grin that had formed on her face, or within her mind enjoy the sadistic pleasure it had brought her to eliminate one more person that stood in the way of her goals.  
>Now all I have to do it wait a little while longer, than all my hard work will pay off. <p>

* * *

><p>Detective Yamakura fixed his hat as he stepped out of the police cruiser with Iramura waiting on him. The young partner had his notepad in hand ready to fill out any details or clues they found. The call had come in a little over an hour ago. A teenage girl had committed suicide by jumping from the platform while waiting on the subway train to arrive, something not unheard of in Japan but not also a constant call either. When Detective Yamakura reached the scene and got a look at the body, severed to resemble sushi rolls almost, for the first time in a long while he was shocked.<p>

The train must have been slowed a bit before she jumped, the identity of their face was still visible. He was staring into the face of Luka Megurine, a girl who this morning he had talked to and was alive and breathing.  
>"She part of the Highschool case, right?" Iramura commented while looking at the soft pink hair that was matted with blood.<br>"Yup." He sighed. "Looks like we might have to interview the students again."  
>"All of them?"<br>"Of course not, there are only a select few I'm interested in. The ones closest to Megurine, including the Hatsune girl."  
>Yamakura knew there was something off about her, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Just when he thought she might be the killer, there were other reasons that showed up that might not make her seem like the number one suspect. As his eyes scanned the railing around Luka he noticed something was clutched in her hand, which was now severed and laying a ways from her body. A cellphone.<br>"Iramura, be sure to bring that cellphone back to the department, I wanna have a look at it. I'm going to call the parents of the suspects so we can set up visits with them at their home." Except he wasn't planning to contact Nero or Miku before he visited. They'ed both seemed somewhat odd when interviewed before, so he didn't plan on letting them have time to hide anything they might not want the police to find.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! =D**

**I'm terribly sorry for updating so late, between being sick because of my horrid allergies and packing before I'm moving, I apologize. But I finally got a chance to write, so I hope everyone likes the new chapter! Review if you like or wait to the end, your choice! ^_^**

* * *

><p>The next day after showering and dressing Miku unlocked her closet door and pulled Meiko to her feet. The girl didn't seem as strong willed and angry as she did when she was first awakened there. Her cheeks seemed to sink inward slightly even though she ate, her complexion pale and her clothes dull compared to that night at the mall. It was as if she'd been drained of life somehow, like she'd given up.<br>"There she is! You'll never guess what happened tonight." Meiko's reply was a mumble of noises that didn't quite make sense, as Miku took the ropes that bind her wrists off. She wasn't to worried about her escaping in such a weak state, plus she was in a good mood. On the off chance that she tried the only two exits were locked with deadbolts.  
>"Someones gloomy. I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with Luka's dead."<br>Her eyes teared up as her teeth clenched together to hold in a scream. There was a feeling in her gut like she'd been stabbed, her breath shallow as all at once it stopped as she lifted her head toward Miku.  
>"You're sick! Why did you have to kill her, she would have never likes Kaito to begin with! Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with? I'm tired of waiting!"<br>Miku grinned. "You still don't get it, you're part of the master plan, I told you. Speaking of that I'm going to get your dress today when I take Luka's back." It was getting closer to the dance, only four days away on Saturday. "You shouldn't worry about your supposed friend, she was planning to ask Kaito to the dance now that you were out of the way." Meiko's eyes widened slightly with surprise.  
>Miku's cellphone suddenly rang to life receiving a text from Kaito, he hardly ever texted anyone so before she even opened it she knew it must have been about Luka. Grabbing a remote she turned the small TV on her desk on to a new station.<p>

"Why don't you watch the news for Luka's train accident while I make us something to eat." Before leaving the room she stopped in the doorway and looked back. "So, what's something that Kaito likes a lot but he can't have?"  
>Meiko seemed to be in somewhat of a trance, whether it was the news of her friends death or betrayal, she wasn't sure. But she didn't refuse to answer Miku in the fear that something might happen to her too. Even if she couldn't kill her yet because of some plans she could still hurt her in various ways.<br>"He likes video games a lot but..." She paused for a moment, remembering something. "He likes cats a lot, but he can't have them because of his allergies. So there's no way he could ever have one."  
>A smile spread across Miku's face. "Got it!"<p>

_It seems this morning keeps getting better and better. My precious Kaito, I'll find some way to give you your dream present._

* * *

><p>Nero had been eating breakfast when he got a text from Kaito about Luka's death and meeting at the school gym because he had news to share. His appatite suddenly vanished. Considering he'd just seen her the morning before, plus what had happened to Rin and Len, then there was Meikos disappearance. He thought about the past events of yesterday, from talking to the police till after school. He'd seen Luka and Miku leaving together. With the scissor incident he'd witnessed he would have suspected even more now that Miku might be behind it, but she'd told him it was just a prank. Unless that was a lie? Meiko had never really gotten along with Miku either, but Rin and Len enjoyed everyone's company.<br>"Is something wrong? You look pale." Neru commented from across the table.  
>"Luka's dead..."<br>"That's sad news."  
>Nero stared at his sister blankly. "Sad?"<br>"Yeah, well I didn't know Luka personally so I'm not heart broken over it but it's sad when someone close to those you know dies."  
>Though she did have a point what she said still slightly bothered him. Nero knew Kaito and Len pretty well, Gakupo somewhat. He'd met Luka a few times and Meiko more often since she was always with Kaito before she went missing. It wasn't bad enough that people he knew had died but what made it more disturbing was that Miku was connected to all of them.<br>The first time Nero met her was a few days after last years Halloween dance. She walking silently behind Kaito till he introduced her to the group. Except for Rin and Kaito on different occasions she hardly talked to anyone, she didn't hang out with them very often. He'd figured it was because she was the type of person that was shy till you got to know her better, but it seemed now to him that she was the type that didn't want anyone to get close.  
>"Neru, do you think Miku could have anything to do with these strange murders?"<br>"What about Meiko? She's the one that suddenly vanished so maybe she's behind all the killings. It's not like they found a body. Though Miku Hatsune is the quiet type and sometimes those are the ones that snap."  
>He could see his sister, whether she actually cared or not, had put some thought into the past few weeks events. Nero did know that she loved mystery novels so a part of him wasn't surprised. Even if that was possible he still had a bad feeling about Miku. Today while he was at school he planned to observe her carefully, just in case there was a chance he noticed something that no one else hadn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Detective Yamakura fixed his tie as he entered the forensic lab, hoping there would be some sort of good news on the Megurine case. His gut told him that there was something else to it other than suicide and so far he'd never been wrong when trusting it. Akira Takagi, the scientist that worked in forensics, was hunched over a microscope examining something.<p>

"Takagi, what's new?" The man jumped slightly before looking up slowly.

"You startled me Yamakura. I assume you're here about the cellphone you gave me?" He nodded. "Of course, but I'm sorry to tell you that there was nothing much to find. No one used the cellphone besides her based on fingerprints. The last call she received was from her mother, and the last text was from a friend named Miku Hatsune."  
>Detective Yamakura knew her name all too well, and to be honest he was a little tired of hearing it. Though he might not have evidence of her involvement or that she was at the scene he had his gut feeling still. "Thank you Takagi, that'll be all."<br>The first thing he was going to do was get a cup of coffee, because it had been one hell of a morning. The second thing was to tell Iramura that he was planning a visit to Hatsune's home tomorrow evening once school was out, without telling her as planned. It was the best way to catch her red-handed if she was guilty.

* * *

><p>During lunch at school Miku made her way to Kaito's classroom in the hopes that they could talk. She was sure that since Luka was dead he'd want someone to comfort him, he might even be curious if she knew if Luka seemed depressed at all. No matter the topic she just wanted to speak to him in the hopes they could get closer and that the subject of the dance would come up. When Miku entered his classroom she froze, seeing that apparently others had had the same idea. Nero and Gakupo were both sitting in the desks beside his while having lunch. Though she didn't really care for their company she put on a fake smile and proceeded.<p>

"Kaito, how are you doing?" Miku asked as she approached them. His eyes met hers, but they seemed tired compared to their usual brightness.

"Thanks for asking, things have been so strange lately. Meiko's kidnapping and the murders, do you think they're all connected?"  
>"Sounds like we have a serial killer on the lose." Nero commenting eyeing Miku.<br>This didn't go unnoticed to her. "Perhaps..."

_Why the hell is he eyeballing me? Naive little Nero, have you figured something out about me?_

Kaito sighed. "I guess that means the rest of the plans for the dance fall on us. Luka's parents still offered to cater when I spoke to them this morning, so if you're up for it you'll be in charge of selling tickets today and helping with serving refreshments. Is that alright?"

"Of course!" Miku glanced between the three of them, noticing Nero's glare in her direction.

The bell sounded giving them a ten minute warning to return to their own classrooms, so calmly she wished Kaito the best, but not before making plans to meet him at his house after school. To her surprise as she left Gakupo followed her out, taking the chance he grasped her arm and stopped her.

"So, have you thought about what I asked you?"

Miku twirled her hair playfully as she looked down, weighing her options. Though she was more than determined to get Kaito to ask her to the dance, she knew that she if turned Gakupo down he might tell him. The two were close friends, but he'd also tell him if she accepted. A part of her hoped that might make him jealous. Over all, she decided that accepting was better than rejecting his offer. Though if he tried to get to close she wouldn't hold back, no one was going to have her heart besides Kaito.

"I did... I'll accept your invitation to the dance."

_Even though I'd rather just slit your throat and walk away._

His handsome smile returned. "Excellent, I can't wait to see what you wear. Should I pick you up?"

"No I'll meet you here don't worry."

Miku waited for the slightly awkward moment to end as he walked back to his class. There was so much to do within the next three days, and Nero had been added to the list. She wasn't sure why but something was up with him. Perhaps he wasn't as dumb as she'd thought.

* * *

><p>Miku left school early and twenty minutes later entered the dress shop once again. It took a little time to convince the sales lady that she wanted to return both dresses, luckily they'ed both paid in cash, so all Miku had to do was find a dress for Meiko of the same value as Luka's cost. After all she'd promised her that she too would get a lovely dress, even if she would possibly be slaughtered in it.<p>

The one Miku picked out for her was pure white, strapless and after being tied tightly by a blue ribbon at the waist, flowed freely to about knee length. She imagined something like this on Meiko would look quite nice and show off various blood stains brilliantly, if something were to happen while wearing it at least. As for Miku's, it was an Alice style dress with straps instead of full sleeves, but it did have arm sleeves that came to her elbow and were skin tight with ribbons on the wrists. The dress itself was crimson in color and had a corset design from the chest to the waist with black lace. The bottom was short and slightly ruffled, with a large bow on the back that hung.  
>To her nothing would look more stunning under the dim lights as she danced with her lover.<p>

_This dress will look perfect on me! And Kaito will adore it too I'm sure. Oh, how everything is falling into place perfectly.  
>All I have to do now is take care of a few lose ends tomorrow.<em>

* * *

><p>After grabbing something for them to snake on from a convenience store near by, she followed Kaito's instructions through text and ended up at a set of large wooden gates near the outskirts of the city. Slightly curious she pushed the doorbell on the outside and a few moments later the gates opened and Kaito poked his head out.<br>"Miku! I'm glad you made it, follow me."  
>He opened the gate the rest of the way and Miku saw the house. She put two and two together and tried to remember if Kaito had ever mentioned that his family might be wealthy. As far as she knew he wasn't, but as she walked along the stone path it was impossible not to admire the large koy pond to her right or the spider lilies that grew, along with the elegant old setting of the house.<p>

"It's so beautiful! Did your parents design it this way?"

He stared at her for a moment then realized what she meant. "Oh no it was passed down through my family. I'm not rich or anything, it's just really old and well taken care of."

As they slid the wooden door open and passed through the entrance he offered to make her tea, she accepted and gave him the snacks she'd picked out, rice crackers. Kaito pointed her in the direction of the stairs where his room was located and said he would join her soon. While nodding Miku hid her blushing cheeks and slid her feet into a pair of slippers, this would be the first time she was ever invited to his room. There was something romantic about it.

When she opened the door it revealed an average sized room with light blue walls, to her surprise everything was neat and in it's place, though Kaito had never seemed like the messy type. Making herself as home she sat on his bedside taking in the room. There was a computer desk to her left, two book shelves filled full to her right, and even a small flat screen and gaming console on the floor near the desk.

Sighing Miku ran her hands over the soft blanket top while closing her eyes. A tingling sensation rippled across her skin, as she thought about one of her many fantasies with Kaito. A scenario played out in her imagination. She could feel his touch as he lightly pushed her back against the bed, his hand on her cheek as he slowly lifted her shirt. Their breath uneven as they met in a passionate kiss, which would lead to a night of pure bliss for both of them.

Soft footsteps along the hall called her back from her daydream, as Kaito entered the doorway with a tray of the rice crackers and soda. He sat them on his desk and instead of joining her, like Miku had wished, he sat in the chair facing her.

"Well there's not to much to go over. The food is handled, the music playlists are finished, most of the decorations are up but a few students are finishing that tomorrow. How many tickets did you sell today?"

"Almost all of them, and the money goes for the school so it helps." She smiled.  
>"That's great!" He bit into a rice cracker. "I guess that only leaves setting up the refreshments the day of and finding a costume."<br>At those words she began to wonder what he had in mind. Her dress would be complete soon and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face. "You were a vampire last year, so no repeats."

"You remember that? I'd forgotten what I was but that's helpful."  
>A warm feeling filled her cheeks as she smiled at him. "It's nothing... So, I know it may be a touchy subject but, has anyone asked you to the dance?"<p>

At the question his eyes seemed to dull slightly like before and his features became sad, you wouldn't have know he was cheerful only a few moment ago if you hadn't been there.  
>"I'm sorry Kaito, I shouldn't have asked..."<br>"It's fine. I should talk to someone about it I suppose." He stood and walked to the opposite side of her, sitting on the bedside. "Meiko and I started dating at the dance last year, so it was going to be a special time for me until she went missing. Now with the others dying and everyone worrying it's a killer or something, I worry about you and the other students and myself. Even Nero has been acting odd."  
>Not sure if she would come to regret the decision or not, Miku took this chance to lean forward and wrap her arms around him. It was almost as if time had stopped and everything was silent around her. Then suddenly Kaito's arms moved slowly and embraced her. The hair on her neck stood as she lowered her head onto his shoulder.<br>"Everything will be alright, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You're my only friend I have left..." Miku whispered. "I'd never abandon you, you saved me."  
>He knew exactly what she meant by this, that morning on the roof. It had just so happen that he wanted to get some fresh air, then he saw her standing there on the edge. He hadn't thought of what to do but reacted by pulling her against him backwards and telling her it was a stupid thing to do, that life was worth so much more than killing yourself. He had been right, she'd found a reason to live, it was him.<p>

_Kaito... I wish you didn't have to let me go, I wish we could stay like this forever. But I have to wonder what will happen if you learn the truth of my actions for you..._


End file.
